Tattered Wings of The fire Dragon
by AnimeOtaku98
Summary: <html><head></head>After their success at the GMG Natsu thought that people would start to treat him with a little more respect but things just get worse. After he is pushed to far he leaves Fairy Tail, only to return 4 years later but what is so different about him, and what happened to him during those 4 years away? Cold/Dark/Intelligent Natsu. Pairings: Gralu,Gale,LaLi, Natsu x Mirajane.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Natsu's POV**

Ever since we won the grand magic games I though people would start respecting me a bit more and stop treating me like a kid but I was wrong, everyone including happy has been harsher on me and the slightest thing I do Erza hits me for it and it's really annoying.

I haven't been to the guild in a few days because I don't really want to face anyone, I've just been telling them that I haven't been feeling good and they buy it. But like everything you have to face it at some point and today is that day.

As I made my way to the guild I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched but I didn't really think about it as I just wanted to get this day over with.

I walked into the guild and made my way to the mission board obviously no one noticed I had even came in because people just walked past me like I was invisible.

Not wanting to stay any longer I grabbed a random job from the board and walked over to the bar but I stopped dead in my tracks at what I saw and heard.

Sitting there with his arm around Lucy, the girl I used to love, was Gray with a stupid smile on his face. I felt even worse when I heard what their topic of conversation was... they were all talking about me.

"Y'know I don't get why the idiot has to destroy everything he touches. I mean we always end up having to spend reward money on repairing the towns that flame breather destroys" Gray said causing Mira,Lucy and Erza to nod.

"And not to mention he breaks into my house all the time, I mean it's really creepy when he does it" Lucy said causing a slight pain to jolt in my chest.

"Yeah well he won't be getting in when I'm there" Gray said causing Lucy to blush slightly

"But lets hope he stays sick for a while I mean look how peaceful the guild is" Lucy stated and everyone turned around and their eyes landed directly on me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh Natsu It's good to see you're feeling better" Mira said with her usual smile like the conversation I just heard never happened.

"How about we go on a mission since you're feeling better Natsu"Erza asked walking over to the request board.

"No thanks.." I muttered

"Is everything alright Natsu?" Lucy asked tapping me on the head slightly

"Is that how you really think of me" I muttered causing Lucy to look at me with a confused look

"What do you mean Natsu?" She questioned

_Great, first they talk behind my back and now they won't tell me the truth_

"I'm going back home" I muttered feeling totally defeated

"Natsu listen we-" Erza tried to say but I spun around and looked her dead in the eye.

"WHAT! Are you going to tell me that it was just a misunderstanding and that I'm acting like a little kid or are you going to tell me to hurry up and leave so that it can be peaceful again" I screamed causing her to back up slightly.

"Ever since we won the GMG you've all treated me like shit! I get pushed around and treated like dirt. I mean Asuka gets more respect than I do and she's six years old!" I shouted and I felt my magic start to spiral out of control

"Calm the hell down Matchstick. We were just joking around." I heard Gray say

"Yeah sure you were because you joke around when It comes to insulting me" I spat

"Y'know what...It isn't even worth it anymore" I muttered before finally calming down and making my way out of the guild.

As I walked down the streets of Magnolia I couldn't help but flinch at all the memories that flashed through my mind. All the missions I went on with Team Natsu, All my fights with Gray, All the time I spent with Lucy All these memories and each and every last one of them I wanted to forget.

"Oi Flamebrain Wait up!" I heard Gray yell behind me.

When I didn't answer I could tell it annoyed him because I could hear him cursing under his breath.

**Ice make: Hammer**

The familiar ice hammer crashed down on my head and it knocked me to the floor slightly but I just stood back up and continued walking.

"Just leave me alone Gray!" I yelled behind me hoping that he would get the message, when I heard no reply I knew he was gone so I broke out into a run and headed straight for the border of Magnolia.

**Guild's POV**

Everyone stood frozen as Natsu's words finally sank in. They had pushed their beloved dragon slayer too far and had driven him away.

"We're Idiots aren't we" Cana grumbled as she downed her seventh barrel of booze.

"Yeah we are" Came the reply from a distant looking Mirajane.

"It's not Manly to push your friend away" Elfman shouted causing Evergreen to hit him on the head.

"Stupid asshole!" Gray yelled as he entered the guild.

"What did Natsu say to you" Erza asked.

"Nothing. I even tried to start a fight with him but he just walked away" Gray yelled causing some people to become worried.

"Natsu never refuses a fight...We need to see if he is alright" Erza yelled as she ran out of the guild with Mira,Gray,Lucy and Happy following.

But as they arrived at his and Happy's house they found it completely empty...Literally.

All of Natsu's clothes were gone and all his jewels were gone leaving a half empty house and a missing dragon slayer.

**Natsu's POV**

"So this is it huh.." I muttered as I turned and looked back once more to the place I once called home.

I couldn't help but feel sick when I thought of leaving this place but it was just something I knew I had to do

_We will meet again one day...Fairy Tail_


	2. Chapter 2

**4 years later**

**Natsu's POV**

_hmm this place hasn't changed much _I thought boredly.

After four years of being gone I figured it would be best to come back after all I was still part of the guild whether they wanted me in it or not.

As I walked down the road heading towards the guild hall I could hear a conversation from a group in front of me.

"I told you it was useless looking for him. It's been four years and every rumour we hear we just run off thinking we'll find him" I heard the familiar voice of my old rival say.

"Yeah Gray I know but.. we did something stupid and we have to tell him we're sorry" A blonde haired woman I knew as Lucy said which made me laugh a little.

"Is there something you find funny?" A dark voice said as I looked forwards I could see Erza standing with her normal glare but it didn't even faze me.

I adjusted the hood around my head so that my bangs wouldn't fall down and I walked right past her "None of your business" I said knowing all to well it would make her angry.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" She shouted and I turned around and looked her dead in the eyes. I only realised how much taller I had become when she had to look up at me.

"Yes?" I questioned and a tick mark appeared on her head.

"Who are you?" She asked and put a weary hand on the hilt of her sword.

I smirked under my hood knowing all to well that she couldn't see my face so yet again I turned around and continued walking to the guild "You'll find out soon enough"

**Guild's POV**

It was another busy day in the Fairy tail guild hall. Everyone was going about their daily business when the doors to the guild opened.

Standing there was a person that wore clothes Identical to that of Mystogans they thought that he was just a random person wanting to join the guild but when they walked up to the request board and pulled a random job from it. People started to complain

"Hey those are for guild members only asshole so put it back" Gajeel shouted from his seat beside Levy

"I can take one if I want" The person said coldly.

Suddenly there was a jolt of lightning that shot towards the figure but instead of paralysing them it simply made a puff of smoke.

"Really Laxus. That move is old" The person said boredly

"Like he said, put the request back. It's for guild members only" He said as Lightning started to spark around him.

A dark laugh echoed through the guild as the man walked over to the request board and pinned the job back up "Meh I'll take it another day after all..." The man pulled the sleeve of his right arm up to show a red Fairy Tail guild stamp at the top of his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Mirajane questioned as she came out from behind the bar.

"An old friend" The person said before removing the cloak he wore.

"Natsu!"

**Natsu's POV**

"Natsu!" I heard nearly all the guild scream

Within an instant a pillar of Iron was launched at the back of my head but I merely used my index finger to hold it in place.

"Still as reckless as ever I see Gajeel" I said to the brute of a man who stood at the other end of the pillar of iron.

"Where the fuck have you been Salamander?! We've been fuckin worried sick about you" He screamed and I smirked

"Oh? are you going soft Gajeel or are you just doing this to try and impress Levy, I never thought you were one to worry about people other than yourself...and I don't go by Salamander anymore that name left me four years ago." I said coldly

"Whatever" Gajeel grumbled in defeat.

"Natsu!" Echoed through the guild before a flying ball of blue fur smacked right into my face.

"Hey there buddy" I said hugging my life time friend and son

"Where have you been" He cried

"Training..Here I got you something" I said before I pulled out a giant fish from my bag and handed it to him.

A giant smile appeared on his face before he flew on top of my head and started eating it. _Some things never change._

I started heading towards the bar to grab a drink when the doors to the guild were kicked open.

"We're back!" I heard Lucy shout

"And yet again It was another useless journey" Gray yelled in defeat.

"Well I'm sure we'll find him eventually" Erza said as she sat a few seats away from me at the bar.

"Can I get a beer Mira" I whispered while pointing to Erza and she seemed to get what I was getting at.

She disappeared for a few minutes before coming back with a large mug of beer "Here you go" She said as she placed it down and walked over to where Erza sat.

"Hey Mira who is that?" I could hear Erza ask as she looked me straight in the eyes, I also heard Mira say something under her breath about Erza's stupidity

"He's a new member of the guild. You should Introduce yourself." Mira said turning to me and smiling

As I took another swig of my beer I could hear the movements of her armour indicating that she was coming over to me.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, I'm Erza Scarlet" She said stretching her hand out for me to shake it.

_This'll be funny _I thought. "And I'm Natsu Dragneel now can I drink my beer in peace please" I said ignoring the gasp of shock I received.

"Natsu!...Where have you been for the last four years?!" She screamed and was about to hit me

A smirk played its way onto my face and I tried my hardest not to laugh "As I told you earlier...It's none of your business" I replied

"Wait that was you earlier Flamebrain?" Gray said as he ran over to us with Lucy in tow.

"Who else would it be Icicle Dick" I retorted

"We've been so worried about you" Both Lucy and Erza said and this time I couldn't stop laughing. It wasn't a happy laugh, It was a laugh filled with pain and sorrow.

"If I recall it was you who said you wished I didn't come back because it was so peaceful around here, and that you hate when I destroy things" I said as I recalled the once painful memories

"We we're only joking, You know" Gray said but I just laughed even harder.

"Same old Gray. Can't admit when he does something wrong and would rather find a bullshit excuse"

I turned around and headed out of the guild not saying a single word to anyone instead of going to my old house which I knew would probably be demolished by now, I decided to just stay in an Inn for the night.

_After all I won't be here for long...I still have to find that bastard and make him pay for everything he's done_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guys <em>**

**_hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 of Tattered wings of the fire dragon_**

**_Don't forget to leave your reviews telling me what you think of it so far and what I can do to improve the story._**

**_Now I know I did a massive time skip but all will be explained as to where Natsu went in future chapter._**

**_Also check out my other Fairy Tail fanfiction called :Aaron Heartfilia_**

**_Again Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading_**

**_~Conor_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Natsu's POV**

"Well that wasn't worth the jewels" I muttered tiredly as I left the Inn I had stayed at.

Every time I closed my eyes all I saw was _his _face and the unholy torture he put me through. All I could hear was his manical laughter and see the joy in his eyes as he tortured me day after day but that was then, but next time I see him I'll be the one doing the torturing.

I was broken from my thoughts when I heard a rather loud argument just up ahead of me so I decided to check it out.

"You better pay up old man!" A skinny man with green hair and a tattoo up the side of his face yelled towards a shopkeeper.

"I've already told you I don't have the money, business has been low recently and I haven't made enough jewels to pay you yet" The man pleaded back

"You're overdue by two weeks old man...But seeing as you want to disrespect me, guess I'm gonna have to take care of ya" The green haired man said before pulling a small dagger out from his pocket and aimed it towards the mans throat.

Before he could make any attempt to move I stepped in between them "I'd advise you to leave before any unnecessary fighting begins" I said calmly despite the blade pointed at my chest.

"Get outta my way punk. This old geezer owes me 'n my guild money" He yelled

"And what guild is that" I asked

"Heh I'm apart of Fairy Tail ya little punk...Not so tough now when you have a powerful mage standing in front of you" He said cockily and I started to get annoyed.

"If you're apart of Fairy Tail then show me your Guild stamp" I said and he started to panic

"W-why should I show you!?" He questioned.

Knowing all to well that the guild wouldn't let someone like him in I lifted the arm of my cloak to reveal my red Fairy Tail Stamp

"I want to see if it looks like mine" I said before the man started running away.

_Pathetic_

**Fire Make:Wall**

Before the man got any further I created a wall of fire directly in front of him causing him to fall on his back.

"So give me a good enough reason why I shouldn't kill you" I asked him darkly and all the colour drained from his face.

I smiled slightly when he started to flail around and try to escape, but every time he moved the wall of fire burnt his skin.

"Please man just-" He pleaded but stopped when my fist connected with his face.

"I may not like the guild that much but it doesn't mean I'll tolerate it being given a bad name" I whispered in his ear

"Natsu what the hell!" I heard someone yell behind me.

Before I could even react I was thrown into a wall breaking my leg in the process and a sword was impaled into my left arm

I looked up from the rubble to see my old team helping the guy up and a smirk was plastered on his face.

"Why did you attack a member of our guild Natsu!" Erza yelled at me.

"Yeah asshole what's the big idea" Gray screamed while holding the guy up

"If you don't like the guild then just leave" Lucy said coldly

My vision started to go hazy from blood loss but every now and again, I could see a shadow looming over the guy like it was latched onto his back. It was then that I thought I was going crazy because it actually looked at me and smiled.

Eventually they were all gone and I was stuck here with a sword in my arm and a broken leg thinking it couldn't get much worse I slowly pulled the sword out of my arm and gritted my teeth at the pain that shot through my body.

"Since when could popsicle dick hit that hard" I muttered to myself as I tried to stand up but failed miserably.

"Well looks like I'm gonna be stuck here for a while" I said before moving myself into a somewhat comfortable sitting position.

_Guess I was wrong about the guild letting someone like him in._

**Mirajane's POV**

"Well better get to the guild before Cana raids the cellar again" I said to myself

As I walked down the surprisingly empty streets I couldn't help but think about Natsu and how much he had changed over the years. He seemed to have gotten a lot stronger judging by the magical energy I felt coming off of him.

_That and the fact he still looks really cute_ I thought while blushing.

As I continued to walk down the street I could hear someone groaning in pain just in the alley to my left. At first I thought nothing of it but as the groans grew slightly louder I decided to check it out, but as I walked down the alley what I saw in front of me shocked me.

There sat Natsu covered in what I assumed was his own blood. His face was a dark grey colour, he had a large wound on his left shoulder and from the looks of it his left leg was broken as well.

"Natsu! Who did this to you!" I yelled as I sat down next to him and started checking the wound on his arm.

"E.E..Erza...G...ray" He said in between panted breaths before picking up a blood stained sword that looked identical to Erza's.

_Why would they attack him?!_

"Hold on Natsu I'll get you some help" I said panicking as I tried to lift him but he screamed in pain

_What do I do. What do I do!_ I screamed in my head as I stood up and ran out of the alley only to run into Laxus.

"Watch where your..Mira! Why the hell are you covered in blood!" He yelled grabbing my hands and then checking me over to see if I was alright.

"I'm fine.. but Natsu is seriously hurt and has lost a lot of blood. Do you think you can get him back to the guild?" I asked as I once again ran back down the alley to see a passed out Natsu.

"Natsu!" I screamed as I tried to wake him up but a strong pair of hands pulled him out of my arms and in a flash of yellow light both him and Laxus were gone.

_I need to get Wendy_ I thought as I started running towards Fairy Hills.

**Guild's POV**

"Hey Gray, Your clothes" Cana yelled at the Naked Ice mage

"Again seriously" He yelled before turning around to see Lucy standing with his clothes and an amused look on her face.

"I thought you'd have grown out of this by-"

"Move outta my fucking way" A voice yelled cutting Lucy off and causing everyone in the guild to turn and look at the source of the voice.

Running through the guild was Laxus with a desperate look on his face which was rarely seen by the normally stone faced mage. "Where the fuck is wendy!" He yelled before kicking the door to the infirmary down and running in with a badly injured Natsu.

"Laxus what's wrong?" Erza asked before trying to step into the infirmary but stopped when a bolt of lightning struck where her foot was about to land.

"If you know what's good for you, leave!" He said through gritted teeth.

When the dragon slayer had picked Natsu's unconscious form up he had sensed the familiar magical auras that belonged to Erza and Gray. He didn't necissarily care why they fought it was the condition Natsu was in that lead him to worry.

"Where is he?" Was heard from the other side of the door before the familiar blue hair came running past Erza and rushed to Natsu's bedside.

As wendy started healing Natsu's wounds there was a sudden darkness that surrounded the guild before the doors to the guild were blown open.

"How dare you!" A pissed off looking Mira screamed as she charged towards Erza and launched her through the walls of the guild and out into the streets.

"Woah Mira calm down" Gray tried to say but he received a punch to the stomach and was also sent flying out of the guild.

"Why did you attack him" she yelled before showing everyone the familiar sword that belonged to the mighty titania that was soaked in blood.

"T-That isn't mine" Erza said as she walked through the hole she had created and requip her sword. But what she didn't notice was that the sword she held in her hands was covered in blood just like the one that had been in Mira's hand.

"I'll kill you!" Mira screamed before launching herself at Erza and started repetedly punching her in the face.

"M...mira...Stop" Natsu tried to stop her but she just kept going and going until her rage had subsided and Erza was left in a beaten state.

_What the hell did those two do?_ Everyone in the guild thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Natsu's POV**

"Where the hell am I" I muttered as I opened my eyes only for them to widen at what I saw.

I was sitting in an all too familiar jail cell, The floor was covered in blood and feces, The air was foul with the stench of decaying bodies and as usual I was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Was that all a dream...Did I just imagine my escape" I mumbled to myself before I realised something odd about my surroundings.

There was no chains attached to my arms or legs and the door to my cell was left open as I tried to stand I looked down and my eyes widened at my broken leg. _ Am I dreaming or is this really happening_

"It's good to see that you are awake" A unknown voice said from the darkest part of my cell.

"Who are you?" I asked trying to catch even the tiniest glimpse at the person.

"Well you could say I'm 'you' "The voice replied.

Stepping from his cover of darkness stood an identical copy of myself with some minor differences. His pink hair was messier than normal and was slightly charred at the ends, He had a large scar running from the centre of his chest to just below his throat and his right eye was badly wounded.

"How is this possible" I said looking the man who claimed to be me up and down

"I can't say precisely but from the looks of it we are inside Shadow Wolves guild.. I also know that you aren't actually here" He said and I didn't quite understand what he meant.

"Of course I'm here. I'm sitting in this cell with you!" I shouted

"No,That's what your mind is telling you but in reality you are most likely unconscious somewhere" He told me and I looked at him dumbfounded.

"You really can't expect me to believe that crap, do you? " I questioned and I saw him smile slightly.

"Of course not.. But until you do I don't think either of us will be able to leave this place."

**Mirajane's POV**

"So do you mind explaining how Natsu was stabbed with your sword?" I said giving Erza a dark glare.

"I...Don't know" she said sounding rather depressed and it annoyed me so much.

"How can you not know! It's your stupid sword so why did you attack Natsu!" I screamed as I slapped her across the face.

"I don't remember... We had been walking to the guild so that we could invite Natsu on a job with us, then we saw a fight ahead of us so we decided to check it out but.." She said clenching her fist tightly.

"But, What?" I asked

"I don't remember anything after that except arriving at the guild. None of us do" she said gesturing to Gray and Lucy.

"Well you better hope he wakes up or I'll never forgive you" I said darkly and I could see the colour drain from her face slightly.

As I was making my way back to the infirmary to see if Natsu was okay I could hear the guild doors opening and out of the corner of my eye I could see Master had finally came back from the Guild masters meeting.

_He always has perfect timing _

"How's he doing wendy? " I asked the rather tired looking girl

"The injury to his arm is healed and his leg should be fine. He did suffer a slight head trauma so I'll need to finish healing it" She said raising her hands to his head.

I could tell this was taking a toll on her so I decided to give her a break for a little while "Hey wendy why don't you rest for a little bit and I'll keep an eye on him" I said giving her a sweet smile before she nodded and left the room.

I walked over to his bed and grabbed his hands "please wake up Natsu, Please"

**Natsu's POV**

_Please wake up Natsu, Please_

"Mira?!" I shouted looking around the cell trying to find the source of her voice.

_Please Natsu, you have to wake up_

I could hear her voice echoing around me, bouncing off the walls and floor the only problem was I didn't know where to find her.

"She's not here" The man who claimed to be me said

"If she's not here then where the hell is she?!" I shouted and the man looked at me like I was an idiot.

"She isn't anywhere. It's you that is somewhere else" He said whilst pointing to his head

"Okay then If I'm in my head then why am I in this stupid cell" I questioned and the man seemed to be deep in thought.

"Think of it this way.. Where do you keep the darkest parts of your memories hidden? Where do your nightmares leak from when you sleep at night? Where does your mind send all of your demons to when it can no longer control them? " he said

After a few minutes of thinking over what he said I finally understood. "That bastard locked us in here didn't he. He locked my subconscious inside itself so that I would go crazy" I said and the man smiled.

"And finally you understand" He said standing up and walking out of the cell.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked

"I'm going back where I belong...After all you have finally freed me" he said before vanishing into thin air.

It was then that I felt something warm wrapped around my hand and it wouldn't let go. As I looked to my right I could see Miras head lying on top of my hand and I felt something warm buzz through my heart when she looked up at me.

"N-Natsu!" She screamed before pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Mira your crushing me" I said trying to catch my breath

"Sorry" she muttered whilst a very noticable blush crept up her face.

"How are you feeling?" She asked with a cute smile

"A lot better actually. Now that I think about it how'd I get to the guild so fast" I asked

" 'cause I brought you here" A gruff voice said from the doorway

Standing in the doorway was none other than Laxus. He hadn't really changed much over the years and he still had the expressions of a wall.

" Never knew you had a heart" I joked and he smirked slightly

" Says the person who almost lost his" He retorted

"So what'd you do to piss them off that much?" He asked

"To them, nothing... Some guy was dirtying the name of Fairy Tail by taking money off of people and apparently he was apart of the guild, when I confronted him he ran so I stopped him. Hit him in the face once and then Erza,Gray and Lucy appeared out of nowhere and attacked me telling me if I hate the guild that much I should just leave" I said and Laxus' expression dropped.

"Skinny guy with green hair and a tattoo up the side of his face?" Laxus asked and I looked up at him in shock.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"He's a part of a dark guild. He uses manipulation magic, he can influence those around him that haven't already seen him. The old man told me to watch out for him said he's bad news" Laxus said

_Well that explains why Erza and Gray attacked me but why would he be so close to an actual guild when he can be easily caught_

"Which dark guild?" I asked hoping that I wouldn't hear _his _guilds name

"Shadow Wolves" He said and I started to feel extremely sick

"Don't know much about them though. Apart from the fact that their master who everyone calls 'The butcher' loves to torture people either for fun or when he wants information from them. He added

_Tell me something I don't know_


	5. Chapter 5

**Natsu's POV**

After I had woken up and spoke to Mira and Laxus. I had spoke to Gramps about everything that had happened. He told me that the other guild masters were all wanting to make a move on the Shadow Wolves dark guild and that they just had to get the councils permission before any planning could be made.

He wanted to know if I knew anything about them. I wanted to tell him about everything, about the mass killings of innocents, The torturing, all of it...but I couldn't No matter how hard I tried the words just wouldn't come out.

_They'll figure something out, They have to. Otherwise my escape was all for nothing _

"Natsu we truly are sorry. If you want you may strike me" I heard Erza say from my left which made me lose my place in the book I was reading

I looked up from the book I was reading and sighed slightly "Go away Erza" I said calmly trying not to show that she was annoying me

"Please accept our apology. We truly had no intention in harming you" She said again and I slammed my book shut in annoyance but at the same time it caught on fire

"Erza leave me alone" I told her hoping she would finally get the message but knowing Erza and the rests stubbornness they sat down at the same table as me.

"Look flame-brain just accept the apology already we didn't mean it" Gray screamed while slamming his hands against the table.

"Please Natsu, you know we wouldn't do anything to hurt you" Lucy said before trying to grab my hands but I pulled away

I stood up from the table picking up the smouldering remains of my book and headed for the guild doors but alas luck wasn't on my side when a cold blast of ice hit the back of my head.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Natsu? We're trying to apologise and your just brushing us off" Gray yelled from the table he now stood on top of.

"Gray please, leave me alone before this gets out of hand" I said and he just laughed

"Since when did you become all sophisticated" He said sarcastically

"When I left for four years after you all pushed me away!" I yelled and everyone froze in place.

"The only people who showed me respect after the games was Mira, Wendy and Romeo, that's it. Everyone else treated me like a kid while the rest of you had your heads up your asses." I spat

"When I left. I realised there was more to the world than you could imagine. I had seen things that no normal person had seen and I have to live with myself each and every day knowing that I can't do a damn thing about it...So for the love of god leave. Me. Alone" I said before walking out of the guild and into the streets of Magnolia.

_What a bunch of royal a-holes _I thought before I headed towards the East forest

**Mirajane's POV**

"Is it me or is Natsu keeping something from us" Gray said as he and the rest of Team Natsu sat at the bar.

"If he is I'm sure he'll tell us eventually" I sighed as I looked towards the guild doors

"Yeah well he better tell us soon otherwise I'm going to beat it out of him" Gray yelled while stripping

"Hey Lucy, Can you watch the bar for a little bit. I need to do something" I said walking from behind the bar not even giving her a chance to answer

I walked out of the guild and tried to think of somewhere Natsu would be. At first I thought he would go back to his old house but when I arrived it was still as empty as ever, Next I tried the hut where Natsu and Lisanna had raised happy but yet again there was no one there.

_I've looked everywhere for him and still can't find him. Where could he be?! _I yelled inside my head as my brain worked overtime trying to think of a place where he could be, and then I remembered a place he showed me as a kid. It was a long shot but it was worth looking.

I walked through the streets of magnolia until I came upon the border. From there I walked up one of the hills that overlooked the city hoping he would be up there.

but as I reached the top he was nowhere in sight

_This place still looks the same. Even after all these years_

If anyone else was to look at this place all they would see is a giant tree on top of a cliff that overlooked Magnolia, but to me I saw the place that Natsu and I first became friends.

He had brought me here about a month after he joined the guild, he wouldn't tell me where we were going he just smiled and told me to trust him..and I did, and I always have

Even with my constant teasing when I was younger he still stood up for me, even when he himself would get hurt in the process. No matter how hard I pushed him he would always be there for me.

When he brought me up here the first time and it was just the two of us I felt like I could be myself. I could let go of my mean persona and be the real me, and it was only when I was with him that I ever showed that side of me.

"Hey Mira" I heard from above me causing me to slip and nearly fall from the edge of the cliff but I was caught by a pair of strong hands.

"You scared me" I said before playfully hitting him on the arm.

"Sorry about that" He said letting me go.

"What are you doing up here anyway" He asked

"I've been looking for you ever since you left the guild earlier" I said trying to conceal the blush on my face as he moved closer to me

"Yeah well I've been here the whole time. Only place I can think around here" He said before flashing his familiar smile that made my heart melt

"Sorry about Gray earlier. He's been like that for a while now"

"Don't worry about him, I can handle popsicle-dick any day" He said and I smiled at the little bit of old Natsu that was showing but at the same time I could see slight discomfort in his expression

"It's a beautiful night tonight isn't it" I said looking out at the sunset

"Yeah it is" he smiled

"But I've seen something even more beautiful" He said and I turned around to look at him

"What is it?" I asked

"You" He said before pulling me into a passionate kiss

It was then, at that moment that I, Mirajane Strauss finally admitted that I was in love with Natsu Dragneel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mirajane's POV**

"Mira-nee where did you go yesterday. You were gone for hours" My sister Lisanna said and I blushed when I remembered what happened.

_His lips were so soft, and his abs-Mira stop thinking like that! _I mentally scolded myself only to remember Lisanna was still here

"N-nowhere" I stuttered trying to concentrate on cleaning the bar but my mind was getting the better of me.

"Uh-huh...So who's the lucky guy?" She smirked and I could feel my face heating up

"No one" I said hoping she would drop the subject.

"Is it Macao?" She asked and I shook my head

"Wakaba" I shook my head again

"He has a wife"

"Gray?"

"He's going out with Lucy" I said putting away a few mugs

"Gajeel?"

"No it's Levy that likes him"

"Freed?" She asked and I laughed slightly

"He's gay Lisanna" I said and her jaw dropped

"Well thats a surprise" she said and I laughed

"What about Laxus?" She said with a hint of what sounded like jealousy in her voice and I knew why she was asking

"Nope. He's all yours" I said causing her to smile and then blush

"Hmm, That just leaves Natsu" I could see from the corner of my eye the shocked expression on her face when she finally put two and two together

"What about him?" I asked playing dumb and hoped that someone would get me out of this conversation and thankfully Gajeel, Levy and Lily walked up to the bar

"What can I get for you guys?" I asked

"Kiwi juice, herbal tea and a bowl of iron" Levy said and I smiled before walking into the kitchen.

As I started brewing the tea for Levy I could hear someone walking behind me. At first I paid no attention to it but when a pair of hands wrapped around my stomach I squeaked slightly before I was spun around and pulled into a kiss.

"Never going to get used to that" I heard Natsu say.

I looked up from his toned chest and saw a playful smirk on his face "Neither am I" I whispered before returning the kiss.

"I really should get back to work" I said trying to wiggle my way out of his grip but with little success.

"I know..I've got to go on a few jobs to earn some jewels for a new house so I'll need to go as well" He said letting me go and scratching the back of his head.

I quickly ran and stuck a bunch of Iron in a bowl and grabbed a carton of Kiwi juice while pouring Levy's tea into a cup

"You look busy so I'll let you get back to work then" Natsu laughed before disappearing into thin air.

_How did he do that?!_

**Natsu's PoV**

"Natsu!" I heard coming from the front of the guild before a soft ball of fur flew into my head.

"Hey happy!" I said petting his head "wanna go on a job?"

His eyes lit up and he flew up in the air "Aye!"

"Good cause I've got the perfect one" I said before pulling the request off of the board

_**Urgent** **Help** **Needed**_

_**Recent** **Dark** **Guild** **activity** **in** **the** **city of Dramsten**_

_**All other attempts at fighting has led to mass casualties**_

_**Please** **contact** **the** **Mayor** **when** **you** **arrive** **in** **the** **city**_

_**Located at the east end of the city**_

_**Reward: 400,000 jewels**_

I read over the request again thinking that it was a little vague on details but decided that I should still check it out after all I did need the reward money.

I started walking over to the bar to get Mira to approve it and I could hear her and Gajeel talking

"Gihi, So are you gonna tell me why Salamanders scent all over you?" Gajeel practically yelled across the entire guild and I face palmed

"I don't know what you mean Gajeel" Mira said glaring slightly at him and I knew he was probably about to get his ass kicked

_Idiot_ I thought as I walked up behind him.

"My scent is all over her for the same reason yours is all over Levy. Except we haven't gone that far yet" I said but I whispered the last part quietly so that only Gajeel could hear

When I said that he practically jumped off of his seat and I could even see a small blush on his face. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone" I smirked and he started to get scoffed at me

"Like I care about that! If I wanted to tell the guild that shrimp and I were dating then I would! I don't need you blurting it out to everyone" He yelled and the whole guild heard him.

"Looks like I wasn't the one to tell everyone" I laughed

"G-Gajeel!" Levy stuttered as her entire face started to go red.

"You did that on purpose didn't you Salamander" Gajeel sneered and I laughed

"No not really. It was pretty obvious anyway since you're always around her and the fact that even your magic has her aura in it" I said and he looked at me confused.

I sighed at his stupidity "The day I came back and you tried attacking me. When I stopped your Iron I could feel her magic as well as yours . I'm surprised No one else sensed it before" I said and he stormed off with a extremely embarrassed Levy and Lilly behind him.

"Can you really tell all that just from a touching his iron attacks?" Mira asked and I smirked.

"I could if I wanted to, but with Gajeel I didn't sense anything" I said and she looked at me shocked

"I saw the both of them kissing the day I came back and yesterday" I said and Mira giggled slightly

"That's a little mean"

"Hey I helped him out, we both know he'd never admit it...Oh yeah before I forget I need you to approve this job for me" I said handing her the request

She scanned over the request quickly and her expression darkened a little. "I don't think you should do this mission yourself Natsu It sounds a little fishy to me" She said and I smile at her

"Don't worry about it. If anything goes wrong I'll just get happy to fly me back." I said and I could see that she still wasn't convinced

"I promise if anything happens I'll come back straight away. You've got nothing to worry about" I said before walking around the bar and pulling her into a hug.

"I'll see you in a day or two" I said before giving her a quick peck on the lips

"Let's go happy!"

"Aye sir!"

**1 hour later**

"Are you sure about taking the train Natsu you know how sick you get" Happy said as he walked beside me.

"Yeah, I don't get motion sickness anymore" I said

"What!? Since when?" He screamed while flying in front of my face

"I got rid of it two years ago if I remember correctly"

I stood in the line waiting to get our tickets when I felt a slight tap on my shoulder "Natsu...Why did you leave for so long" I heard happy ask

"I needed time to myself to get my head straight and to train. I would've been back sooner but things got...complicated"

"B-but you were gone for four years you could've sent a letter or something" He yelled with tears in his eyes.

_I wish I could've been here buddy. But you wouldn't understand even if I told you... _"Well I'm back now and that's all that matters, and trust me I won't be leaving any time soon"


	7. Chapter 7

**Natsu's POV**

"Man this place is looks abandoned" I said stepping off the train.

The streets were completely baron, market stalls had been tipped over, Shops had been ransacked and a few buildings had even been burnt to the ground.

As we walked around for a while longer we finally found the building that was supposed to be the Mayors house. The only problem was it had a Dark Guild flag hanging from the roof.

"What guild is that?" Happy asked as we walked closer.

The background of the flag was a blood red colour with blue running along the edges. In the centre was a White wolf that was pouncing out of a pool of shadows.

My eyes widened in realisation at the dark guild that now occupied this city, I wanted to start running back to the train station and get out of here but something in the back of my mind was telling me to stay and fight.

I could suddenly smell four people approaching from the alley of a building ahead of us and I recognised one of them but I didn't know who it was.

"Happy...You need to get out of here" I said as my bangs covered my face.

"Why?! I'm not going to leave you" He screamed and I chuckled.

"Because these people are strong and I don't want you to get hurt" I told him while I started to build up my magic.

"You're stronger than them. You shouldn't have to worry...please let me stay" He pleaded

"Happy now isn't the time for arguing! Get back to the guild and tell Master that I decided to take on Shadow Wolves" I yelled causing him to cry

To make matters worse I could now hear the four people which meant they were getting closer.

"Happy please just go, I promised you I wouldn't leave again and I intend to keep it..So please go" I said.

I heard the flapping of wings and when I looked behind me Happy was gone.

"Time to End this!" I sneered before releasing my magic.

**Mirajane's POV (An hour later)**

"Hey Mira have you seen Natsu around?" Lucy asked me while taking a seat at the bar.

"Yeah I saw him this morning he went on a job" I said showing her the request he had chosen.

She started looking concerned as she read over the details of the job but it was the gasp she let out when she stopped.

"Whats wrong" I asked and with a shaky hand she pointed to the top of the paper where an SS-Class stamp was placed.

"B-But that was on the regular request board!" I exclaimed.

I tried to think of how the S-class request managed to get their in the first place. I thought that maybe I had put it their by accident but there hadn't been any new SS-Class jobs since Gildarts...

"That idiot!" I screamed

"Whats wrong Mira?!" Lucy and Levy asked

"Do you remember when Gildarts came back two days ago" I asked and they both nodded

"Remember how he took two requests by accident and told us he would put one back" I added and both of their eye widened

"He put it back in the wring place!" Both of them screamed but our conversation was cut short by the guild doors flying open and a teary eyed happy flying in.

"Mira!" He yelled before crashing into my chest.

"Happy where is Natsu?" I asked hoping nothing bad had happened.

"H-He stayed b-behind to f-f-fight sha-adow wolves" He cried.

_Wait?! Shadow Wolves as in the guild that controlled Erza and the others._

"Master!" I yelled.

I could hear the shuffling of feet above me and in a few seconds Master was standing on the balcony.

"What is it my child?" He asked

"Natsu is in trouble" I said and his expression darkened slightly.

I explained how he had taken an SS-Class job to take down a dark guild because of Gildarts putting it back in the wrong place. Then I told him everything Happy had told me and I could tell Master was angry.

"Mira gather the others. We have to go help Natsu, Forget waiting for the council to make up their mind one of our family is in danger" He said as a powerful Aura surrounded him.

_Please be safe Natsu_

**Natsu's POV**

"There's no use hiding Natsu! You know you can't outrun us" Blake, a member of Shadow wolves yelled

He had been following me since I beat the three others he was with, I couldn't get far enough away from him before he picked up my scent again. You see he is the 1st generation Earth Dragon slayer, Trained by Kryos King of the Earth Dragons.

"You know I can smell you wherever you go" He said sounding even closer.

"Shit" I muttered as I tried to walk away but the pain from my reopened wound on my arm was making it hard from me to run.

"Why not give up before you get yourself killed" He yelled out before the building beside me was blown up

**Fire Dragons Iron Fist**

I jumped out of the corner taking him by surprise and hit him in the jaw sending him tumbling to the floor

"Hm I'm impressed with how strong you've become Natsu, You may actually stand a chance at beating me now" He mocked

"Yeah well I have a few tricks left up my sleeve" I yelled before rushing towards him at inhuman speeds

**Fire Dragons Wing Attack**

The attack hit it's target head on creating a cloud of dust but as it began to settle i noticed that he had created a wall of stone to stop it

_How am I going to beat this guy _I thought as I tried to dodge the attacks he was sending my way

"Just give up already Natsu. You know Eric would hate for his favourite specimen to be killed" He said with a dark grin plastered onto his face

"I'm going to kill that bastard Eric" I muttered.

It felt like something inside of me had opened up..like a door had been opened to the darkest part of my heart. I could feel the very essence of my magic becoming dark but I didn't feel scared. I actually felt invinsible

"Ha! You couldn't kill Eric even if you tried" He yelled while laughing

In one step I was right in front of him and I could feel the fear that was leaking out of him "Well we'll just see about that..won't we" I said Darkly before I grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the ground.

"Be consumed by the darkness that dwells in your heart" I said before a scream erupted from his throat.

he started thrashing about like a fish out of water and I found great enjoyment in it.

_I'm coming for you Eric_


	8. Chapter 8

**Natsu's PoV**

**Fire dragons Roar**

A torrent of flames shot out of my mouth and wiped out a large number of Shadow Wolves mages but I was still outnumbered and with a broken leg there wasn't much else I could do.

_Let the darkness in _I heard something in my head say and I freaked out a little

_Let it in and become indestructable _It said again but I tried my best to ignore it.

A few of the surrounding mages decided to try and surprise attack me so I lit my foot on fire and hit them with a roundhouse kick creating an explosion of black flames.

_"why the hell are my flames black" _I screamed in my head.

_Because there is darkness growing in your heart. Let it fuse with you and your very essence and you will never have to live in fear again._

In my dazed state I didn't smell the person running at me from my right so when a axe was slammed into my shoulder I cursed in pain.

_"Who the hell are you?" _I said to myself and there was a long pause.

_I go by many names but none you can pronounce in your worlds language_

_"And why should I trust you. Let alone be consumed by darkness?" _I asked

_Because the man you wish to kill is not of your world. He is a celestial being of a sort. He was able to manipulate space and time enough so that he could escape our world,He is a being of immense power and only darkness can destroy him _It told me and I actually thought about it for a moment before making my decision

_"Fine, but after all this is over I want to be freed from the darkness" _ I said before a feeling of new power washed over me

I felt invincible

**Mirajane's PoV**

"Happy are you sure this is the right way" I asked as Team Natsu, Master, Team shadow gear and I walked around looking for any signs of Natsu.

"Aye...He was over there when he told me to run" He said pointing straight ahead.

I looked forward in horror at the bodies that were scattered across the ground like garbage, some had their throats cut while others had only been severely beaten. However there was one body in the centre of them all that concerned me most.

I couldn't make out any distinct features on his face but I knew he had been burnt alive. _Did Natsu do all this?_

_**Boom**_

Suddenly there was a blast of black fire that knocked me on my back "Mira! Are you okay" Lucy yelled before running and helping me up

"Y-Yeah but what's with this magic" I said as I felt the pressure it was excerting.

"Uh guys! You might want to see this!" Levy yelled and we both ran to where her and the rest of the guild where standing.

As I looked in the direction Levy was pointing I was shocked by what I saw.

Standing in the centre of a pile of bodies was Natsu. He had blood dripping down his right arm and at first I thought it was his but as I watched him wipe it off I realised it was someone elses.

"No way" Gray whispered in shock

"He..Killed them all"

"That brat!" Master said clenching his fists

We were unable to move and all we could do is stare at the mass amount of bodies that that surrounded him.

"You cowardly bastard, Where the hell are you!" We heard Natsu yell and we all looked up. Suddenly a large hologram of a man shrouded by darkness appeared.

"Ah Natsu I thought it was you...How is my little test subject?" He said sounding almost excited for Natsu to be here.

_What does he mean by test subject?_

"I escaped from that place so I'm not your test subject any longer" Natsu sneered and even from this distance away I could feel the malicious aura surrounding him.

"On the contrary my dear Natsu.." He said stepping to the side to reveal a group of unconscious Guild members one of which was my sister Lisanna. "The tests have only just begun" He added

"You bastard what the hell did you do to them!" He screamed and the man stopped laughing and stared right at him.

"It's not what I've done...It's what I'm about to, and trust me it will be far worse than what you endured. If you feel up to saving them then you know where to find me" He said with a dark grin on his face before the hologram disappeared.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled and we all looked in fear as Gray charged towards him

"What the hell have you done?!" He yelled before attempting to punch natsu.

"Gray don't" I screamed as his fist connected with Natsu's face sending him flying into one of the surrounding buildings.

On impulse I ran in between Gray and Natsu before one of them got seriously injured. Although I was scared of Natsu right now something in my heart told me he did it for a reason and I was going to listen to it.

"Mira are you going to stand in between Natsu and I after you've seen the damage he caused!" Gray yelled and I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Mira just leave it" I heard Natsu say and when I turned around he had a emotionless stare on his face.

"If your looking for me to apologise for what I've done then forget it.. These guys deserved what they had coming most of them were Rapists or murderers so I felt no sorrow in killing them Gray, I was put through two years of beatings and torture sessions all to see if a stupid theory about dragon slayer magic would work. Their Master who is called Eric was the man who tortured me to the point where I nearly took my own life just for it to stop but I had things that where worth enduring the pain for" He said and turned to look at me.

"All that matters now is getting the other members of the guild back and after that I'll turn myself in to the magic council for the crimes I've committed" He added.

"We have no idea where they are my boy" Master said but he had a conflicted look on his face.

"I know exactly where they are"


	9. Chapter 9

**Natsu's PoV**

"Natsu where the hell are you taking us?" Gray yelled for the seventy-sixth time

I sighed and ignored him as I had been doing since we left to go find our kidnapped guild mates. I thought that after four years Gray would have stopped being so assertive towards me but looks like he's still immature

"Hey Natsu?" I heard Mira say.

"Yeah?"

"Who was that person earlier?" She asked and I froze. I looked behind me slightly to see the others a long enough distance away so that they couldn't hear us, I already told Gramps...But I didn't want the others knowing

"I guess I should tell you...His name is Eric Frost. From what I know he uses three types of magic, Earth make, Advanced Solid script, and Requip but only small weapons. About three years ago I was sent on a job by the Magic Council to infiltrate a Dark Guild called Shadow Wolves, After multiple attempts at joining they finally let me in and I began finding out everything I could about their plans. So after six months I was asked to tag along with Eric on a 'simple job' as he put it..." I told her and I could see her eyes softening

"Turns out the entire time I had been there he had known who I was and had set up a trap for me. Next thing I knew I woke up in a cell chained to the wall with magic restrain cuffs around my arms and legs with Eric standing on the other side of the cell looking all smug. He told me that he was trying to find a way to achieve the perfect Dragon slayer and that I would be the first in what was the taking back of this world." I added

"Taking back of this world? What did he mean by that?" She asked

"Hell if I know, but I know it isn't anything good. Especially when he wants to use me to do it" I said trying to clear my mind of the torture sessions I went through

We continued to walk for another ten kilometres or so before Mira tapped me on the shoulder

"So where exactly are we heading" She asked with a slight look of discomfort on her face

_I don't want to get everyone else involved...This is my mess and I have to fix it_

"Mira I'm sorry about this, Please don't kill me" I said before pushing her back slightly and creating a barrier around her and the others.

"Natsu! What is the meaning of this!" Gramps yelled trying to hit the barrier but instead burned his hands slightly

"What the hell ash brain let us out" Gray yelled

"Guys I'm sorry but this is my mess and I intend to fix it. Once I'm far enough away the barrier will drop so go back to the guild...Gramps, you always told me when I was younger that when you do something wrong don't drag others down with you. Well that's what I'm doing" I said turning my back to them.

"Natsu, Please let us out! You don't have to do this alone" Mira pleaded with tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry Mira but I have to do this myself I can't see the person I love the most in this world be killed because of a mission I failed to accomplish" I said and she simply nodded

"But Natsu!" Happy screamed and I tried to stop the tears from running down my eyes.

"Sorry bud..I'm gonna have to break my promise" I said before taking off in a steady run

_I just hope the others are safe otherwise I'm going to seriously lose my mind._

**(Time skip: 2 hours later)**

After two hours of travelling I finally reached Torchwood Valley where Shadow Wolves was located.

The entire town was abandoned about twelve years ago so Eric decided to build his guild hall here.

It was built into the side of the valley and ran deep underground. The main hall and entrance where above the ground while the Cells,Training grounds, Library and Housing ran deep within the earths crust.

"Eric!" I screamed and my voice echoed around the building

However instead of the reply I wanted all of his lackeys charged out of the buildings and headed straight towards me.

"Pathetic" I muttered before infusing my fist with my flames and punched the ground with great force.

The ground around me began to crack and split as a shockwave of flames spread out burning everything and everyone in it's path.

**Flame make: Shield**

A barrier of flames appeared and covered my right arm just as an arrow rebounded off of it. Looking to my left I could see a woman standing on one of the roofs with her bow drawn back and two arrows ready to fire.

But before she could even move I sent a ball of fire and I hit her directly in the face knocking her unconscious.

_Jeez these guys are persistent _I thought as three people ran at me with blades.

I used my left leg to kick their feet away from them and then I dealt one strike to their necks to render them unconscious.

"Heh you've gotten pretty strong Matthew...Or should I call you Natsu?" Someone said stepping out of one of the buildings.

I looked forward and smirked at the man I knew as Yuka, I never knew what he looked like because he always wore a cloak that covered his entire body but I knew that he had wanted to die by someone more powerful than him's hands as that's all he ever went on about.

"Well If you think I'm strong haven't seen anything yet!" I yelled before putting my right foot forwards and placing my hands together.

I could feel the pressure around me growing increasingly more powerful as I let in more and more darkness.

_I have to be careful not to let to much in_

**Darkness Mode activate: Death Flame Roar**

The torrent of black and red flames shot out of my mouth at such speed that I had a hard time standing.

They ripped through the ground as if it was butter and destroyed everything in their path and at the last second I heard him laugh. "Looks like I finally get my wish" He said before he was obliterated.

I knew when I got inside that I would have to fight the stronger members of Shadow Wolves but if it meant I would face Eric then it's a risk I would have to take.


	10. Sorry Guys

**Hey guys it's Conor!**

**I'm sorry but I won't be updating this story for a while. I've ran out of inspiration and the two others who were helping me write it quit.**

**I know quite a few of you were enjoying it but I can't keep up with writing new chapters and school**

**Hope you understand,**

** Conor**


End file.
